Does anyone care?
by Shimmering Turquoise Feathers
Summary: After being dumped by Matt and insulted by Cornelia, Will find herself in the rain asking, does anyone care? But they're always someone looking out for you, you just need to realize who One shot


Yay! This is our first story ever! And we're only thirteen, so go easy on us. We hope you like it. This is a Will & Caleb fic, we're sorry but we think Cornelia is WAY too shallow for someone as adorable as Caleb. She's going to be EXTRA evil in this. Oh and flame us if you must, we'll just put them in someone's locker when we go back to school, NEXT TUESDAY! Ahhhh! Oh yeah, but let's introduce ourselves.

**BunnyBelle: My real name is Isabelle, but I am only referred to Ivy, Crsytal, (my middle name), or Bunny. **

**KittyJazz: My real name is Jasmine, and I'll go by that, Jazz, or Kitty, in reviews. Whisperes (For the love of God, please don't call her Isabelle!)**

**Summary: After being dumped by Matt and insulted by Cornelia, Will finds herself sitting in the rain thinking, does anyone care? But there's always someone looking out for her, she just needs to realize who. **

**(Even though we're christian, this is not a religious fic.)**

**Disclaimer: If we owned W.I.TC.H. or Harry Potter, (and please don't flame us on our views of H.P.) there would be tons of Will/Caleb and Harry/Hermione action. But we don't. Yet. **

Does anyone care?

Will ran though the rain sobbing. Even though as the droplets mixed with her tears, she just blinked it off and kept running. She hadn't even decieded where she wanted to go. She had needed just to get out of there, away from anymore staring eyes. _How could he do that? _She thought with anger and disgust. _In front of everyone in the restaurant. _She closed her eyes with pain, and she remembered the events that happened about five minutes ago. Flashback 

_At the Pizza Paradise, Will and Matt were screaming at each other while the other four guardians, and a bunch of customers started in shock. _

"_I'm sorry Will, I just don't feel like being in a long, committed relationship. Well, at least if it's just with one girl." Matt said _

"_S-So, you only want to be with me only if you can make out with every other girl in the school, as well!" Will screamed. _

"_We, that's kinda it, but Will, don't act like it's such a big deal." Matt shrugged._

"_I-It's not a big DEAL! I thought I was your girlfriend and now you're saying t-that you don't even care!" Will said horrified._

"_Well, yeah babe, you're cute, for my **other **girlfriend." Matt smirked. _

"_Wh……What?" Will said quietly. _

"_Well, duh, if you were too stupid to notice, I'd been dating Marissa Hollows for 6th months before anything got started with us. **You're **the other girl, babe." Matt smirked. _

_Will, gasped while tears started to form in her eyes. She slapped Matt in the face and ran out of the Pizza place, not noticing the familiar young gentleman she pushed past in the doorway, desperate to get out._

"_Hey Will, where are you go-" Caleb said, but stopped when he saw Will's tear stained face. "Will! Will!" He yelled, but she was too far away to hear him. _

_End Flashback _

"How could he say something like that? And I thought I lov- no. No liked that jerk." She stopped in the rain for a minute, thinking about what she had just said.

"No, I never loved that jerk. I thought I did, but there's someone else that kept me from caring, for Matt, someone I truly care about. But who? I don't spend a lot of time aroung guys, except for…" Will started to blush. "Um…I'll think more about it when I get home."

5 minutes later.

"Oh thank goodness, Mom's not home." Will exclaimed as she ran up the stairs into her room and changed out of her soaked clothers and into a light pink and maroon long sleeved shirt and a denim skirt. And maroon leg warmers.

"My hair's a mess, but who cares, maybe everyone will forget about me if I stay in here for a week!" Will said, her tears starting to reappear as a knock came at the door. Only to find Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin at her door.

"WILLLLLL!" Her friends screamed, hugging her and bombarding her with questions.

"Are you okay!" Hay Lin asked.

"Are you hurt?" Taranee asked.

"Did it feel good slapping him?" Irma asked.

"Will! You're complexion's horrible!" Cornelia said.

"What? What'd I say?" She asked as the other three glared at her.

"Well," Will sniffed. "I'm a little better, not completely okay though, the only thing that hurt are my feelings and my dignity, I did like slapping Matt, and Cornelia didn't ask a question so, I'll ignore that last comment."

"Wow, will, nice outfit, didn't know you had it in you." Hay Lin observed.

"Yeah, it's just something. I pulled out of the closet." Will smiled

"Bur still, are you sure you feel okay. How do you feel about Matt?" Irma and Taranee questioned.

"Well, I not energetic right now. But I know for sure, that at least I didn't love him. So I'll be fine." Will said, not noticing Caleb was in the door way.

_I'm guessing this in one of those 'girl moments,' so, I'll stay here and give them their privacy. _Caleb thought. _I am glad, that Will wasn't in love with Matt, so then maybe I can tell her now how I really feel about her. _

"Err, where's Caleb?" Will said not noticing where he was. "I haven't seen him."

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin smiled at each other, while Cornelia frowned.

"What!" Will said confused. "What happened?"

"You should have seen it Will!" Irma laughed. "Caleb was awesome!"

_Flashback _

"_Will!" "Will!" Caleb yelled after her. Then he walked over to the others. "Hey guys, what happened to Will?" _

_They told him quietly as to not make anymore commotion, but then he went balistic, and started to beat the crap out of Matt. _

"_Stop, Caleb stop!" Cornelia screamed. She tried to pull Caleb off of Matt, and when that didn't work, she got the manager. _

"_Aww, Cornelia, why'd you do that?" Irma asked "I wanted to see him pound that jerk.!" _

"_You guys, maybe we should check up on Will, she must be really upset." Taranee said. _

"_Yeah besides, Caleb's fine." Hay Lin said, pointing over to where Caleb and Matt were talking to the angry manager. And then they ran out of the Pizza Paradise. _

_End Flashback _

"C-Caleb did that for me?" Will said shocked. _That sounds so…so sweet. Wait! What am I thinking? _

"Yep! I guess all that figthing in Meridian paid off!" Irma smiled

"Oh, well. I-I'll have to thank him later." Will said, blushing, while made Cornelia a little jealous.

_I know a lot of times that Caleb's always trying to save Will, but …that doesn't mean he likes her, right? _Cornelia thought. _N-no, of course not, he like me, right? We flirt all the time, right? _

"Yeah, He is so nice, and he always looks out for me…." Will said in a dazed voice, blushing even harder. This made Cornelia snap.

"Um, Will if you haven't noticed, Caleb's with me, and just because you don't have a guy, and trust me, you're not going to get one anytime soon with the way you look, doesn't mean you can try to steal someone elses!" She snapped.

"Cornelia!" The other girls gasped in horror.

"You're right Cornelia, I'm not with Caleb, and if I was, I definitely wouldn't rub it in people's faces. Excuse me, I'll go take a walk now, and Cornelia? Please don't be here when I come back. G-Goodbye." Will sniffed, putting on a navy rainjacket, and brushing by a shocked Caleb again, and ran out into the rain.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shouted, horrified at what he just heard.

"Oh Caleb!" Cornelia said blushing. "Sorry, but I do thin kWill gets the picture about us now." She smiled.

"Us! There never was an us!" Caleb shouted. "Hey, you guys, I'll go find Will okay!" Then he ran out of the house, leaving a very shocked Cornelia and the others smirking.

"I hate my life, I hate everything!" Will exclaimed as she sat by the lake.

"D-Does anyone care about me?" Will choked, looking up at the sky, rain pouring, on her face.

"Do you think no one cares?" A soft voice said behind her.

"C-Caleb?" Will said. "Why are you here? What about Cornelia? I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Yeah I used to **like** Cornelia, but now I **love **someone else." He explained.

Will felt her heart drop at these words. "Oh. W-who is it?" She asked timidly.

"He smiled and lifted her chin. "Guess who." He said as he bent down a kissed her.

Will gasped in surprise, and Caleb took the chance and deepened the kiss. She was shocked, but didn't stop. To her, it felt so good, it felt right. _He IS the only boy I ever hang around, right? She thought with a smile. _

After they finally broke apart, Will blushed and asked. "S-So you love me?"

"Yep. For a while now. And by the way you were kissing me, seems like you feel the same." He said as Will blushed and nodded. "So, do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, lots better." Will laughed.

"Good. Now let's walk back to your house before the other start to worry." He said.

"Aww…… can't we stay a little bit longer?" Will pleaded.

"We'll get sick from the rain." He laughed.

"Just five more minutes, please?" Will begged.

"Fine, but if I catch a cold, it's on you." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'll just have to suffer the consequences." Will smirked.

As the couple sat, laughing together, Will, smiled and though to herself: _I guess someone does care. _

**Kitty: Remember what we said about flames. It's you're fault if someone's locker blows up! We hope you liked the story! ;)  
**

**Bunny: We're going to do another W.I.T.C.H. story, which is based of a the last full week of our 7th grade school year, when something horrible happened to me so if you flame us, I will take it personally, and each and every flame will be made public. So don't like, don't read, don't flame. **

**Kitty: Still a Will/Caleb we don't support Corny (who really IS Corny)/Caleb, or Will/Matt. **

**Both: And for all of you Will/Caleb fans, read this story and make a Will/Caleb fic of your own (seriously, they're aren't enough!) or post a change in your review (be specific please) and either we or hopefully another reviewer will take it up. But school starts on Tuesday! Ahhhhh We're STILL not finshed our summer reading. Down with Math and English! Up with German and Art! Extend the lunch period! **


End file.
